


The One with the Borrowed Shirt

by Filin prinsessa (ErinacchiLove)



Series: Kiliel Sexy Times [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Kíli, Flirting, Kissing, Sexy Times, Tumblr Prompt, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Filin%20prinsessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli comes home after a long day and finds Tauriel in their bed, wearing her shirt. Only her shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Borrowed Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Got prompted on Tumblr. It was dialogue prompts, and the prompted line was "Are you wearing my shirt?"
> 
> My brain said fluff but my heart said sexy times. I decided to follow my heart.
> 
> And fem!Kiliel because I can and because I love it.

Kíli yawned and stretched before she opened the door to her and Tauriel’s quarters. She had just spent a good part of the day trying on different gowns at Dori’s shop, which she didn’t have anything against, but after the twentieth dress it started to get a bit tedious. In the end they had agreed on a red dress with green, white, and gold tree and bird motifs. They had both agreed it looked the best on her.

     “Tauriel, I’m home!” called Kíli and rubbed her eyes. She’d just have a bath, some snacks and then she’d get to bed. She’d had a long day.

     “In the bedroom!” came Tauriel’s answer. Right, she’d probably be ready for bed too. Kíli took off her coat and opened the bedroom door.

     Tauriel was lounging on their bed, her red hair running down like a waterfall, almost reaching the floor. Kíli shook her head a tad, closed her eyes, opened them again, and said, “Well I see you’ve had a very productive day.”

     Tauriel smirked. “I simply felt like my lovely wife would appreciate this after a long hard day of fitting dresses.”

     Kíli chuckled and rolled her eyes. She had no idea whether Tauriel was offering her sympathies or being sarcastic, but she didn’t care. What mattered was that she was there and evidently had waited for her. Then Tauriel moved a bit on the bed, and Kíli frowned.

     “Are you wearing my shirt?”

     Tauriel shrugged. “I might be.”

     Oh the cheek. Kíli knew that shirt, it was her favourite – and it looked illegally attractive on Tauriel. It hung around her mid-thigh, covering a lot less than it did when Kíli wore it.  Kíli licked her lips, took a deep breath, and asked, “Are you wearing anything under it?”

     For a moment there was no answer, and Kíli felt her mouth go dry. This was certainly not how she had imagined this evening would go but she wasn’t complaining. If anything it was very pleasing to come back home to find Tauriel like that.

     “No,” Tauriel answered at last, and Kíli made a little gasp. “Are you well?”

     “Aye, I just…” Kíli had to close her eyes again to keep her train of thought going. “Wow, I think I just had a tiny _gedulathrât_.”

     Tauriel giggled. Kíli knew she didn’t know any Khuzdul but there was no mistaking that she had got the general idea of what the word meant. “Care to join me in bed?” she asked and – oh for the love of Mahal, had she no mercy for her poor wife? – moved the shirt up just a tiny bit, but enough to make Kíli feel like she was going crazy.

     “I’ll be right back,” said Kíli and she quickly ran to the washroom to wash her face and armpits. She had dreamt about a bath but that could wait now that her wife was waiting for her in their bed. In the process she kicked off her boots and pulled her shirt off. She splashed her face with cold water and looked at the mirror hanging on the wall. Calm down, she tried to tell herself, but it did no good.

     Mahal, she was wet already.

     Kíli took one more deep breath before she decided it was time to leave the washroom. After all, she couldn’t keep Tauriel waiting forever. She was now wearing only her breastcloth and trousers, which she knew Tauriel liked. Kíli returned to the bedroom, but decided to stay in the doorway for a while. If Tauriel wanted to play a tease then she had every right to return the favour.

     “Like what you see?” smirked Kíli, now with returned confidence.

     “Lose the trousers and get in here,” breathed Tauriel, sounding borderline desperate now, and Kíli’s smile just got wider. “I’ve been waiting for you all day, and I don’t plan to wait anymore.”

     “Then you lose the shirt,” said Kíli, while already opening the ties of her trousers. Tauriel smiled shortly and pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her buck naked. Kíli jumped on the bed and started to kiss Tauriel all over, making her moan just the way she liked. She nipped at her wife’s lips gently, then moved on to kiss her neck, and the sounds Tauriel made were absolutely delicious to hear.

     “You’re – _ah_ – you’re still wearing your smallclothes,” moaned Tauriel as Kíli proceeded to kiss the area between her breasts. Kíli giggled against Tauriel’s soft skin.

     “Well you didn’t say anything about them, so I figured…”

     “You are such a tease, _meleth nín_.”

     “I’m simply returning the favour,” grinned Kíli as she kissed the area just above Tauriel’s _zigrîn_. She paused for a bit to admire the sight before her. How she loved seeing Tauriel like that, all aloofness forgotten and wanting. “ _Âzyunguh ana zu ubzûnatiki ubzar magh nâturma ‘azahyi kidhuzaz._ ”

     “I’ve no idea what that means, but please go on,” pleaded Tauriel. And who was Kíli to deny her wife the pleasure she deserved?

**Author's Note:**

> big big thanks for the Tumblr user mrsmarymorstan for the word I used for orgasm^^
> 
> gedulathrât = the feeling of utter contentment
> 
> meleth nín = my love
> 
> zigrîn = magic place (literally, in this case euphemism for vagina)
> 
> Âzyunguh ana zu ubzûnatiki ubzar magh nâturma ‘azahyi kidhuzaz = My love for you runs deeper than an endless sea of gold


End file.
